Everybody loves Halloween
by riotrockergurl
Summary: COMPLETE!Tucker hosts a party at danny's house on halloween, so what happens when everyone gets drunk and the house gets sucked into the ghost zone and nothing that could save them works? REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_ok, this is a story I've been wanting to make for a while. Halloween is soon so here's how danny and the gang are spending it this year, review!_

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

DANNY!"

I yelled but then was silenced by a tentacle thing by some ghost, Danny was off fighting the leader of the octopus ghosts. We were in our school cafeteria. It was just Tucker, me and danny who was starting to win the fight againstthe three ghosts he was fighting him.I'm guessing the ghosts are less than Happy about our thursday special, it was some stuff wrapped in a soft taco. I guess the school was eating their families or something.

As ususal, when Tucker and I try and help, we ususally get held captive by some stupid ghost. I don't mind much because it's sorta exciting, in a weird if-Danny-doesn't-win-we-die type of deal.

"Almost...DONE!" Danny yelled as he finished off the creepy ghost of the hour and stuffed them allinto the Fenton Thermos, so Tucker and I who were floating in the airheld by twoother ghosts, dropped hard to the floor.and Danny Phantom turned back into The Danny Fenton, Tucker and I knew.

_wow, he's strong._

_yea, he is...and so...wait he's my best friend you stupid hormones!_

_sorry...but you know it's true!_

_shut-up!_

"way to go Danny." I said as he helped me up on to my feet. "are you ok?" he asked me, I'm used to him asking everytime we get held captive. "yea, I'm fine." I awnsered feeling my cheeks grow warm.

_gawd he's my best friend!_

_your hot best friend._

_shut-up this is wrong! it's weird! it's----_

_the way of every teenager's life, get used to it!_

_no! I'm not like every other teenager! ask anyone!_

"thermos now 7 full." Tucker Read from the fenton thermos on the side. "by the way, danny, I'm fine, nothing broken, thanks for asking." he said looking up at danny who looked sympathetic and said sorry.

"7 full? who else is in there?" I asked danny who looked back at me alittle exahusted. "besidesall five of the octopus ghosts and the box ghost and skulker---" I stopped him.

"skulker? when did you fight him?" I asked again, we started making our way out of the messy cafeteria. "this morning, I told you, remember, that's why I was late to first hour." he replied opening the door to the cafeteria's exit. "oh yea, sorry, I just um, forgot." I said lamely.

"it's ok." he said eyeing me. my cheeks grew warmer.

_cut it out!_

_what? your hormones, you can't stop puberty you know._

_I know it's just...it's Danny! _

_would you rather focus your attention on Tucker?_

_good point...but It's danny! my best friend! _

"so, I wonder when this thing gets full." Tucker said handing the thermos back to Danny to put it away. "I don't know, but after long talks with my parents, who say ghosts are out on Halloween all the time, I'm rounding them up one by one so that this year, on halloween, things will be perfect." Danny said opeing his locker and putting the thermos away.

a few feet away, we hear some over anxious peppy voice say "you know what would be perfect? a halloween Masquarade!" a peppy cheerleader said to her friends. I hope Danny didn't hear that.

"A party sounds awsome, Paulina, wait up!" Tucker said as he ran over to Paulina, who was talking mindlessly about what would be cool for the halloween party, and Tucker was jotting it all down on his PDA.

"I guess we have something to do on Halloween, huh Danny?" I said over to him. "yea, it's likewe're too old to trick-or-treat,too young to die." He said quoting an exact line from my faveortie Halloween eppisode from _'That '70s Show'_ I laughed.

"speak for yourself ghost-boy" I said as he closed his locker and we went to class (leaving Tucker and the freshman Slut talking about the Party.)

* * *

_ok, I hope you like it, Halloween isn't for a while but I can't wait I LOVE HALLOWEEN! ok, so review, please and thanks, I wanna remind some people that as the chapters go on...sam and danny may reconsider their freindship a little..._

_REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2: lunch bitch and class fits

ok, I promised to update for a while, so here it is!

* * *

Sam's POV_ italics are her thoughts_

you ever have one of the days that was bad and good mixed up? I have, like today for example. that was sorta a blur, like everything happened at once. I was in third hour and as usal, Danny was late to class because of ghost duties,( ha ha, dutie) and stuff, so, when I met up with him after class, he said not only did her get the lunch lady ghost, but Tucker asked if the halloween party could be at his house.

"dude, that last party at my house wasn't a party, we had to save our parents, remember?" Danny said at lunch. "yea, but, Paulina volunteered, she'd help with anything, if anything goes wrong." Tucker whined. "please?" ugh, why do they like that bitch? so what if danny has liked her since the seventh grade? she's so fake!

"well, " he started. "I guess it'd be ok, I mean, all the ghosts will be in the ghost zone by this friday...so..." he trailed off. Tucker looked insanely happy. "that's a yes?" he asked hopefully. Danny glanced me and than said "ok." "YES!" Tucker cheered.

_NO!_

yea, maybe it'd be fun, I mean, I get to host it, and it's only going to be for one night, and it's only a gathering with a few friends-----"

"with some beer, pizza and all the cool kids." Tucker said happily while clicking something on his PDA.

"great, a real high school party," I said sarcastically. "throw in some cat fights and teen problems on the beach and you have your own creation of the OC." I said. Danny chuckeld. we don't watch it on a weekly basis, but I sometimes watch it.

_sometimes._

"hey, is it a costume party?" Danny asked Tucker. "yea, I'm coming as a pirate, what about you?" he asked me. "the goth princess." I awnsered dully.I love halloween, it gives me an excuse to wear even more black. "I was talking to Paulina, she said she's coming as a witch." he said, both guys were staring at me like I was supposed to say something insulting about her. but I couldn't.

"too many...insults...brain...overload..." I said and fell out of my seat, hugging my knees and twitching.

While in Reality...

"really?" I said taking a sip of water from my bottle. "because if she would just put on some short-shorts, a tube top, and knee high boots, she's be a -----" I was cut off with danny giving me the look.

It wasn't a bad look, it was the look that he gave me when who ever I was talking about was behind me. I bit my lip and turned around.

"I changed my mind, I'm coming as a princess, the princess that I am, that is." she said looking at me.

"really, you don't need a costume, what you already look like scares the living hell out of me." I said andI swear I could've heard Danny snicker but Paulina shot him a look and he grew quiet.

"I see your boyfriend laughs at your jokes for pitty," she said glaring at him and then at me. "he's not my boyfriend, " I snapped. "what ever." she said and turned to tucker. "is she going to be at the party? non-freaks only." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"she's my Best friend. ofcourse she's going, if she's not, than, I won't have the party at danny's house, and you know how cool it'd be to have a halloween party at his house." he said staring at her.

things were quiet for a while when she finally rolled her eyes and said "fine, freaky goth can come to the party, just keep her away from me." she said and just left.

"what if I didn't want to go to the party?" I asked the second she left the cafeteria. "you said the same thing about the dance a few months back, remember?" Danny said finishing his sandwich.

"yea, but, ok." I said, there's no point of denying it, I did wanna go to the party, and the dance, to tell the truth, goths are humans, just different.

_reeeeeeeeeeeaaally different._

Then the bell rang to get to class. again danny was late but I covered for him. "Danny? where is danny?" our reading teacher asked while taking role. "gothica knows where he is." Paulina said quiet enough so that the teacher couldn't hear but everyone snickered. "he's in the clinic." I said speaking up. "he's sick of looking at her." sneered paulina again.

"Ms. sanchez, please, enough, Ms. Manson, Thank you, Danny is excused, lucky for him, he won't have a detention for his third tardy. he's lucky to have you." she said writing something down. "ahem." I said. "as a friend I mean." she added.

"Danny came in at that moment, and he was sent to his seat. thankfully, we had a fire drill so that cut the day short, and the next thing I knew it was halloween.

* * *

ok, no flames, And I'm serious, I got one, I'm not saying for which story but I don't like it, and if you don't like it, don't review, and the best part is going to happen in the next chapter, (DXS!) so review! 


	3. Chapter 3:the party

_hi, ok, before I start the next chapter, I just wanna say that I just got back from my date with justin, my first date I might add and we went to go see corpse Bide, that movie was pretty funny, and the one line that I'm gonna say at school this monday is **"he's not my boyfriend, he's my husband." **because although it's been official that I'm his girl friend for a month now, it's a secret at school, and they're starting to catch on, so I'll just say it to throw them off and confuse them...or get there attention as they scream it to everyone they come in contact with. anyhow, the date rocked!_

_ok, now, on with the story..._

_

* * *

_

Sam's POV,_ Italics are her thoughts._

I love halloween! all the goths at my faveorite book store get together and we sit in the dark with candels and tell stories, we've done that for about 2 years, but since danny's little accedent, which by the way was not completely my fault, we've been busy on the creepy holiday. I'm glad it was halloween though.

I walked to school that friday morning, Danny, flying incase someone escapes, last night he got ember in the thermos at the radio station just before she sang he song. he's so exhausted about rounding up all ghosts that I don't think that he's gonna be up to hosting high school beer party tonight.

"hey Tucker." I called in my homeroom. "hey sam, you seen danny?" he asked as we sat down in our normal seats. "there he is," I said waving to a sleepy danny. "hey guys, I think I just got all the ghosts I have ever fought ever and now," he said slumpping into his seat, "I'm alittle exhausted."

_I knew it._

_of course you did, you love him._

_will you shut-up?_

_why deny it?_

_because it's not ture._

_love at forst sight, denial at first accusation._

_shut up!_

I slammed my head on my table loudly, when I looked up, Tucker was laughing histerically and danny just gave me a weird look. "o-kay...so, you sure your'e up to tonight?" I asked him rubbing my forehead. "uh, I'm not sure, I could try...I mean, it's just a couple kids, right? besides, Jazz is taking theneighborhood kids trick-or-treating and my parents are at some convention." he said sitting up. Then the bell rang, and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"today's spooktacular menu includes, a special suprisein everything, like the spaghetti and eyeballs..." our lunch laady rambeld on. I tuned out and just got my normal salad. Tucker took a stab at faith and chose the halloween surprise. Danny got a sandwhich. before we bought our food, Tucker took a bite out of the surprise.

"mmm...it's ok...what's the crunchy stuff?" he asked and swallowed. "oh, thank you, you found my contact." our lunch lady said and Tucker choked on the remaining surprise in his mouth.

"ewww." he managed to say. "surprise." danny and I said in unison chuckling. "ha ha." Tucker said flatly.

we bought our lunch and sat at our usual table in the back. "so," Danny began taking a sip of milk. "how many kids are coming?" he asked looking at his sandwhich closely. "well, it's just a close few." he said drinking his milk.

"Tucker, we're the close few." I said eating my salad hoping not to taste anything out of the Ordinary. "no, Paulina and Valarie are coming...and star, and..." he trailed off. before Danny could say anything to that, We heard choking a few tables away. It was Dash. "hey, " he started. "there's a bracelette in my spaghetti and eyeballs." he said coughing. "Surprise." his other popular friends said.

"anyways, it's not like the whole school is coming." he said and went to go dump his tray.

Later at his house...

"the whole school is here! Tucker! how many people did you invite!"Danny asked looking at all the dressed up teens dancing to the loudmusic in his living room. "uh, it was only gonna be few people, but I guess word got around. I just can't figureout how." he said scratching his head. "I can take a guess I said as Paulina came in dressed up as cat woman.

she looked like she couldn't walk as stable in those 6 inch high heels, but she tried to strut what ever stuff she had. I just came as the goth princess, it was like a black mid-thy mid-evil dress with a cone type hat that the mid-evilladies would wearduring the renaissance time. Tucker came as a pirate and danny didn't dress up, lat I checked he could either cross-dress or come as a giant pumpkin.

"why don't you just turn into danny _phantom? _I asked him. "because Paulina would be all over me." he replied. "don't you want her to be all over you?"

"do you want her to be all over me?" he asked raing an eybrow.

_good point._

And just like that, it was the end of that conversation. "ok, we lock my basement door, and the door the upstairs lab, and check all rooms every 15 minutes." Danny instructed. ''hey, where can we put this?" Dash asked carrying a cag of beer with the help of quwan. "outside, were you even invited?" I asked standing in their way. "ask Paulina, she said if it was ok with tucker, it'd be fine." he said. "well I say---"

"right this way guys. pizza will be here in 20 minutes." Tucker said pushing me out of the way. "Tucker!" I hissed. "common sam! for once be like everyone else and not be the party pooper." he said and helped the guys set up the beer. I stood there shocked.

_'be like everyone else'!_

_he did not just say that!_

"oh I'll be like everyone else." I hissed and began to walk over to him, but, if it wasn't for danny holding me back and explaining how much Tucker wants to be liked by everyone, he'd be dead...

"seriously, who the hell tells a goth to be like everyone else?" I asked furiously to danny who was stuttering because he knew if he said something he shouldn't, he'd be a fully ghost. "he's just under alot of pressure, he'll apoligize." he said reassuringly. I sighed.

"fine. now, if Tucker gets drunk, I want revenge." I said darkly. I got a camera from the kitchenwhere the beer and pizza was. "fine. but can you atleast go and lock the basement, I don't want anyone in there." Danny said as he went to lock theupstairs lab. (wherehe had a party the time when hefought Youngblood.)"ok." I said running towards the basement.

"noone touch anything! I shriked. everyone in the basement froze. "out! out! out!" I yelled and they all left...or so I thought. "hey what's this?" some kid asked holding the Fenton Thermos and than dropping it. "whoops...sorry." he said apoligetically. "this party is for high schoolers, not grade schoolers!" I grrowled at the kid as he left. than he looked really familiar. "how old are you?" I asked.

"ten." he awnsered and than there was a flash as every ghost was around me, and the ten-year-old turned out to be youngblood, his parrot on his shirt came to life. "Ember, technus, skulker, dessire, " I counted, there's alot of them, all over the place. and then everyone stared spinning, and the last thing I remember was that the fenton house hold wasn't in Amity Park anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: party in the ghost zone!

_hey peoples! ok, I don't have alot to say for now, becuase I have nothing to say, wow, surprise surprise. but I hope you review this chapter anyways. I'm sooo happy! I honestly think I've never been happier! 8th grade rocks! _

_

* * *

_

_**Sam's POV** Italics are her thoughts_

_whoa, what happened?_

_everything started spinning._

_I guess I passed out, but how?_

_it couldv'e had to do with the fact that there was alot of ghosts in the room all at once._

_maybe ember played something on her guitar._

_doubt it._

Loud music was blasting through the stereo and some idiot decided to try and wake me up by blasting heavy meatal music into my ear, let me tell you, it woke me up so fast I had a head rush and had to sit down. the music switched to the popular pop music everyone loved so much.

"sam, are you ok?" Tucker asked helping my up from the couch.

_like you care._

"I saw Ember and skulker and-----"

I looked around and everyone was around me. they probably think I'm loosing it. "I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down." I said. "I'll help." offered Valarie. she was dressed up as vampira. black was really her color. "Thanks." I said.

"so, funny how you think that you saw Ember, there's a girl that's dressed up as her talking with danny." she said while we were going upstairs. Valarie's voice sounded alittle tipsy.

"I'm gonna go find him, and get you a cup of coffee...and some mints." I said going back down stairs. "I scanned the party, noone was freaked out about anything. dancing and food. it looked like a regular party. now, where was Danny! I heard yelling and chanting from the kitchen.

_how long before the entire school is drunk out of there minds?_

"chug! chug! chug! ohhhhh!" The crowed chanted.

_not long._

I ran inside into the kitchen and it was a contest who could chug the most beer between Tucker and some kid.

_thank goodness it wasn't Danny against Tucker. he's not stupid enough to do that._

"And the winner is...My pal Tucker!"Danny anounced.

_but he is stupid enough to hold a contest like that though._

Danny!" I called and he came over. "hey sam, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine, but, what are you doing?" I asked practiacally yelling over the loud music. "I got awsome pics of Tucker and this kid drinking out of there minds." he laughed. danny would never sell out anyone like that...and his ghost sense is going crazy!

"danny, focus, look, in the lab, youngblood and Ember and everyone escaped! they're here in the party!" I said to him. he replied "That's bad, they could be anyone when everyone is dressed up...but I like Ember, her song is catchy." he said giggling and humming the tune to it. "look how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked holding two fingers.

"four, no six no, wait, what?" he asked looking confused. oh my gosh he's drunk!

"I swear to Drunk I'm not God!" Danny said asI rushed himand Tucker who had passed outtoDanny's room upstairs and left him there. before I left he said "sam wait!" I turned around and he did an imperession of a TV news anchor.

"This just in homeless man under house arrest." he started cracking up, so I left him in his room laughing on the floor.

I need to get rid of the beer. maybe get some coffee in his system to fight everyone back in the ghost zone but than I looked outside the window, it was dark out. like eerie green dark.

I ran outside and gasped. I know this place. I've been here before, how did it get here, the ghost zone? I don't know. I went back inside, went down to the lab, turned on the ghost shield and looked around for the Fenton Thermos, and the ghost Gabber thing that lets you know a ghost is talking to you. It was beeping.

"this is the wrost party ever." I mumbled. first thing I had to do was get rid of the beer. who was serving it? who ever it was was making all the beer float in mid air. I ran into the kitchen, with the thermos ready,but I was too late, the beer dropped on everything. Everyone was drenched in Beer So was I but the wrost thing is that the ghost equipment wasn't working because it was wet, and ghosts could be anywhere.

I sighed.

_I hate Halloween._

_

* * *

_

HA! sam thinks that the night sucks now, wait untill she finds out that...well, next chapter you'll see, now, review pleeeease! thanks! **no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5: thank goodness for coffee!

_hey, thanks for the reviews everyone, I totlly appreciate it, now, before I update, I would just like to say that I'M PASSING MATH! it's my wrost subject and both my boyfriend and I are passing! I'm so happy and in love! that's right LOVE!_

_

* * *

_

Sam's POV

_this is bad, very bad._

The music seemed to be getting louder, I went over to the refereshmints table where this girl was serving the drinks, she was dressed up as some lunch lady or something, she had pale yellow hair, almost white, and she looked alittle heavy, her eyes were emerald green, again, I think I've seen her before.

_wait a minute...I think I know her._

"boo." I said dully and her eyes widend inand ran upstairs.I chased after her, but was intercepted by some robot type of costume,and before I could tell him to move I heard a famliar saying.

"TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!"

_oh crap._

Than I turned around and the Ember look alike Valarie was telling me before was on the stage, she was just like her, the looks, the voice, the flaming hair,the fact that she was floating two inches off the floor in the living room with the guitar strapped to her.

I got the Fenton thermos and when I aimed it to her, it just wouldn't turn on she kept singing. ok, I know something else that can suck her up, it's the----

"Ember! so warm and Tender! you will remember my name!" sang a horrible untalented voice. It was Tucker. everyone cheered and laughed. "Thank you! thank you! good day!" he said and dived into the crowd of teenagers.

_how did he get out!_

"hey Sam!" a voice called behind me."danny?" I asked turning around. "how much do you think I like this girl in our class?" he asked looking alittle dazed and took another sip of beer. "ugh Paulina! don't remind me---"

"pshh! Paulina? HA! thatgirly is nothing because I like my best friend, Sammy." he said. my cheeks grew hot and if it wasn't for the fact that he was drunk, the house is in the ghost zone, and the possibility that Ember might've hit him, this would be a _dear diary_ moment.

well, the good news is that Ember didn't hit him what-so-ever and some how got to the refereshments and collapsed on the couch. Than I guess Danny forgot who he was talking to because he kept saying how much he liked 'Sammy'.

"sh, sh, sh, Danny, danny, look, instead of having another Drink, how about you have some coffee, hm?" I asked like he was a three year old.

"okay." he agreed and we went into the empty kitchen becuase the refershment table was empty and everyone was pre-occupied with dancing. I made a fresh pot of coffee and a half hour later he was back to his old self. "Man, what hit me?" he mutterd. "beer, Tucker, several times, and loud music." I awnsered as I gave him an asprin. Than he got up and turned into Danny Phantom...or atleast he tried.

_this isbad!_

"what happened?" he asked surprised. "well, since you've been drunk, which by the way was pretty funny, the house is in the ghost zone, and all those ghosts That you fought the past week are loose, Ember I guess had a hangover, and is on the couch, that lunch lady ghost is somewhere around here along with some other un-wanted guests." I explained.

_this is some party._

"where's Tucker?" he asked sitting down and drinking some more coffee. "making an ass of himself singing, maybe Tucker's the reason why Ember is on the couch." I said. "it's possible." he agrreed as we went into the living room and Tucker had tired himself out because he was on the couch next to Ember, who appeared to be sleeping.

"dudes! This party rocks!" he said proudly. "Tuck,this party sucks! we're not even in amity Park anymore!" Danny said to the drunken Tucker. I guess he wasn't that totally Drunk becuase he replied "aw man! you're right, everyone is drunk out of their minds, Even Ember is kncked out." he said guesturing to her.

"this Party is gonna be over soon, but how will we get these people home?" I asked. even though he wanted me to be normal, I kinda felt sorry for him because it's his first time hosting and it sucks, so I wanted to makethe best of it.

"I suck a hosting parties." he said and stood up. "ok, first we have to get me a bucket and an asprin becuase I don't feel so good." he said and ran to the bathroom.alittle later, he's in the kitchen with danny and I and some other teens drinking coffee and talking quietly. "what time is it?" Danny asks. "eleven thirty-eight." I awsered looking at my watch.

"This is the world's wrost Party ever." Tucker mumbled.I was going to say something to make him feel better, but nothing came out. hey, I'm gonna head home, awsome party Tucker." said Valarie making her way towards the door.

"If she opens the door, she's gonna fall." I reminded the boys, Tucker took action. "actually, Valarie, while you were upstairs in the bathroom puking your brain out, freaky ghosts stuff was happening and we need your help to get all of them back into the----"

"ghosts? where? I wanna fight them to teach them never to come into our world!" She said getting her game face on."great!" Danny said. "there's a robot looking one, the one on the couch sleeping, the one that looks like a freaky evil scientist, one that looks like a geine, one that looks like a lunch ladyand a ten-year-old with a parrot." I said.

Than there was huge shake, almost like and earth quake. and everyone fell hard to the floor, it than occured to me that everyone was drinking coffee, meaning everyone_ human _was in the kitchen, where was Ember, skulker, technus, dessire and youngblood?

* * *

ok, so, where is everybody?review to find out! I wanna get atleast 10 reviews atleast! please! thanks, no flames! 


	6. Chapter 6: it all makes sense

_ok, I'm back and read for you all to review!_

_

* * *

_

Sam's POV _Italics are her thoughts, blah blah blah..._

where was everybody? where was the house? I looked around at all of the startled dressed up teenagers wide-eyed and scared. I ran out of the kitchen and every Ghost was in the living room living it up at Tucker's party!

Technus and Ember were working together side by side in music, The lunch lady ghost was working with youngblood on food and snacks and drinks, like soda, no beer, Skulker was dancing with Dessire.

_whoa._

It's almost like they just wanted to have one halloween with out being reminded that they're ghosts and Danny could kick there asses when he gets his powers back...They almost looked...

_Human. wow, I'm gonna need to forget that._

_need to forget, or want to forget?_

I went back into the kitchen, where everyone was whisporing and drinking what ever was left form the coffee. Danny was Talking to Tucker. "hey, guys, come look at this." I said and showed them everyone in the living room all dancing happily.

"wow, I guess even ghosts need to relax, and I'm half of one." Danny said. I guess Everyone heard him because the all stoped looked at us, they didn't run but the sorta didn't looked happy like before anymore.

"Here comes the party pooper!" Youngblood said dissapointed. "Just when it was getting good." said Dessiere rolling her eyes. "sorry, but you all gotta go." Danny said trying to go ghost but still couldn't.

"where? all of those little ghost catching crap won't work, your'e powerless and we just wanted to have some fun." Ember said.

"but aren't all ghosts evil?" Danny asked. "you tell me inviso-bil" I remarked.

"oh right, but you guys always make ghosts like me seem like ghosts like you, evil." Danny said getting alittle mad. did I mention that for a while he couldn't go ghost becuase of the super high ghost alerts?

"yea, well we like scarying people, like now, look behind you!" laughed Technus. "Ghost!" sreamedPaulina.

"This is the world's worst party." groaned Tucker. "or the world's best Theme Party Ever." I said whisporing to both of the guys. "yep, they're all ghosts, every single one of them." I said guesturing to all of them just standing there all confused.

"Ember!" cheered paulina.

Everyone else came out of the kitchen and The party was still on. "This party rocks Tucker!" said starr who was eating some cookie with Qwan.

"sam, you're a genius!" Tucker exclaimed. "I know, as long as these people don't upset the ghosts, this party is saved." I said. "no it's not, it's almost mid-night and we have no Idea where this house is." Danny said guesturing towards the window.

"we're in your world." youngblood said. "how? I thought we were in that stupid ghost zone!" I said. "well for a while it seemed that we were because of that stupid senior's prank on the whole town." Youngblood said rolling his eyes.

"what prank?" Danny asked.

"They just cover all the street lamps with green tinting paper, like eerie ghost zone green, and since there's a street lamp right on the corner, all four of them becuase you live like right on the intersection thing, it gave off the illusion of being in the ghost zone." Tucker concluded knowingly.

"you knew about this stupid prank?" I asked furiously. I really did think we were in the ghost zone! "yup, but the floating doors I did, with some hollograms I used when we went into the ghost zone, I took some pictures." Tucker laughed, then added "I wanted to make this party extra spooky."

I glared at him and said darkly "I'll give you a 5 second head start."

And just like that he was gone in a flash, leaving his PDA on the floor, I picked it up and put it in my pocket, I knew how to get my revenge.

"wait a second, what about the big bam or what ever we heard outside?" Danny questioned youngblood. "That was me, you see, my pirate ship isn't exactly a car, so I had to park it somewhere." he said smiling weakly. "but Danny can't go ghost, Ember what did you do?" I called over to her, she came leaving Paulina Talk to star and Valarie.

"I didn't do anything, he was drunk, I swear I didn't touch him." she said. "why should I belive you?" danny asked glaring.

"because My powers are acting up too, in fact the only thing we can do it freakin' float and levitate things." she said frusterated. "oh, I know why, it's because I put up the ghost sheild, I guess if any ghost that's in it, it gets affected, not you danny, you just got pretty drunk." I concluded.

"oh, geeze, I did?" he said frowning. "yea, you said the most random things that popped into your head, and kept talking about..."

_should I tell him?_

"talking about what or who?" he asked. "kept talking about...paulina." I said. I lied. I knew he was talking about me. "oh, um, sorry." he said blushing. I felt my cheeks grow warm. so, why didn't I tell him that I knew he liked me?

_well for one thing, he was drunk, so, he probablly didn't mean it._

_there's that, but if he did?_

_he probably didn't mean for it to slip out like that._

_so, when are you gonna tell him you know?_

_He can tell me when he's ready._

After that, everyone left, thanking Tucker for the awsome party, it was pretty cool, I have to admit, probably becuase everyone but me got wasted. and I had to save everyone and tell danny to snap out of it. all and all, great party, never a dull moment.

_and we got away with it!_

soon enough Jazz came home and found house spotless, it wouldn't have happen without the help of some ghost powers, tucker and me, although she was asking why there was a ton of pizza boxes and soda and why we all reaked of beer.

_well, we almost got away with it.

* * *

ok, that's the last chapter, my next story is a christmas one, (see my profile for more info.) so, review, no flames, all flamers will be punished, and I mean it, just ask the first dumbass who flamed me! andwyas, review, please and thanks!_


End file.
